


Show Some Respect

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron wants his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Some Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [ 100 Word Alphabet Challenge](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/231740.html) where [](http://redheadsarehot.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://redheadsarehot.livejournal.com/)**redheadsarehot** requested U for Umbrella. I know you asked for Ron/Hermione, but it worked better if Harry was there too.

**Title:** Show Some Respect  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Trio Gen!Fic  
 **Prompt:** U is for Umbrella  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Ron wants his own.  
 **Notes:** Originally written for the [ 100 Word Alphabet Challenge](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/231740.html) where [](http://redheadsarehot.livejournal.com/profile)[**redheadsarehot**](http://redheadsarehot.livejournal.com/) requested U for Umbrella. I know you asked for Ron/Hermione, but it worked better if Harry was there too.

"Where's mine?"

"What?" Hermione asked, sipping at the fruity cocktail.

"You and Harry both got umbrellas in your drinks. Where's mine?"

The three of them were on vacation, relaxing on a tropical beach, the Wizarding world safe once again.

Harry spoke up. "You get an umbrella when you're a boy hero and all."

"And who was there beside you the entire way?" Ron asked.

"I was," said Hermione.

"And you got an umbrella!"

"So?" she replied.

"So, I want my umbrella! I also helped saved the Wizarding world. I want my own bloody umbrella with some respect on the side."

Fin.


End file.
